To know the truth
by Ethereal Juliet
Summary: A girl who wants to know about her parents death... Lina and Gourry.


tktt To know the truth... 

Note: This fic is inspired in Isabel Allende's book "Retrato en sepia".   
  


My name is Leina. I don't know exactly the day when I was born, I think that   
it was before the New Year, I don't know. It still being a mystery. It isn't   
important with the story I am going to explain, anyway.   
I probably wouldn't know anything of this without the help of many people,   
especially my aunt Luna and my great-grandmother, Mellyroon, who have taken   
care of me since my parents are no longer here. 

My aunt always visits me on my birthday (which was assigned by my   
grandmother) at the New Year's Celebration. She also tried to teach me magic   
two years ago (until I almost burned my owns hands with a fireball).   
I live with my father's family now. I had been thinking about asking about   
how my parents died, but I was afraid of knowing the truth. But my nightmares   
about their death made me scared to fall asleep, so I decided that it was   
enough. I won't write my nightmares here, all them are in my diary (laughing,   
my aunt told me that my mother probably would take me by my shoulders and   
start shaking me until I stop doing something as stupid as writing a diary). 

I should explain who my parents were, almost all the information is given by   
my aunt, my grandmother and my great-grandmother.   
My mother was a sorceress called Lina Inverse. She was pretty, but she wasn't   
tall and was flast-chested. She had red hair and eyes.   
To obtain money, she made some boys pay her to see my aunt while she was   
taking a bath. While they fought, my mother escaped. She was just 12 years   
old. She knew magic and soon was popular because her Dragon-Slave (I have   
only see it one time, when I was 4 years old, and I got too scared that I   
hide under the table for 3 days), and she always stole the bandits and kept   
all their things. She also met the lost Sairun princess, Nagha The   
Serpent(Gracia WillTesla Sairun), and fought a lot of demons.   
My father was called Gourry Gabriev. He was a swordman and he had the Hikari   
no Ken. The only problem with him was that he was... a bit stupid.   
They met when he was 20 and she was 16. He thought that she was little girl   
that needed his protection and started traveling together. They fought Rezo,   
the Copy of Rezo, Gaarv, the Hell's Master, the Dark Star... a lot of things.   
They met many friends, Amelia and Zelgadis (she is Gracia's sister and Zel is   
her husband) (they come to visit me in my birthday almost all the years),   
Martina and Zangulus (I have seen the just one time), Filia (she visits me   
too) and Xellos.   
My parents fell in love, but I suppose my father didn't know exactly what   
love was and my mother didn't accept the fact of being in love with someone   
as stupid as him (I know I shouldn't talk like that about my father, but it is   
just whay everybody says).   
Well, I just know that one night, my father finally asked her how she felt   
about him. You should know that they ended up sleeping together. I don't know   
if that was the only night, but my mother got pregnant. They decided to get   
married as a secret and they just told Amelia and Zelgadis.   
I was born a little earlier than I was supposed to be. Amelia says that I was   
very cute as a baby, I had red hair and blue eyes. And I didn't cry too much   
(well, my mother didn't think the same). 

I didn't know anything more than that. I had to send a letter to Amelia to   
ask her exactly how my parents died. I wrote to her very late in the night,   
then sent the letter. I tried to go to sleep, but it was imposible, I was   
afraid of the answer. I was going to know how my parents died... it wasn't   
that nobody wanted to tell me, I didn't ask, but I really didn't care about   
that until I was 14. I passed my childhood as a little fair, I almost didn't   
cry, I was happy, I wanted to be.   
But it was imposible to do so with the mystery of their death always in my   
mind, as a ghost, trying to catch me. Sometimes, I woke up from nightmares   
about them. My parents hands, like a light, then, darkness. I woke up like I   
was screaming, just to find out that I wasn't making a sound. Sometimes, I   
trembled all day.   
When I got Amelia's letter, I almost fainted, but I ran to my room, closed   
the door, and started to read. 

**_(Letter from Amelia WillTeslaSeiruun)_**

**_My dear child,_**   
**_I am so sorry that you have never asked anybody about that... you are right,_**   
**_you can't go on without knowing it._**   
**_Okay, I will tell you how Lina and Gourry died, no matter if it is sad to me_**   
**_to think about it, you need it. And, if you want to know how I remember all_**   
**_this, it is because Zel helps me, and the images of that moments couldn't be_**   
**_forgotten._**

**_We had been walking in the city almost all day, Lina and Gourry wanted to_**   
**_find something really good to eat. We found a restaurant I was carrying you_**   
**_and Zel was by my side, it was a beautiful day, there was sun, but a bit of_**   
**_wind made it very comfortable. And then you started to cry with hunger. Lina_**   
**_walked to us when she heard you._**   
**_" Oh, no... " she said, still having food in her mouth._**   
**_" Lina-san, you should know that babies always cry"_**   
**_" I know, but it is still something horrible... it is all Gourry's fault!!"_**   
**_she then said to a man to bring her a cup of milk to feed you(you alredy_**   
**_drank normal milk)._**   
**_"What?" asked Gourry, with his normal clue-less face._**   
**_" That it was your fault that I got pregnant!!!" you started to cry " Er... I_**   
**_am sorry"_**   
**_" But, Lina-san, aren't you happy with Leina?" I asked, while she filled a_**   
**_bottle with milk. She smiled at you._**   
**_" Yes... but I didn't like getting so fat!!!" she said laughing. As you drank_**   
**_the milk, you went to sleep._**   
**_Gourry walked to you._**   
**_" Can I take her?"_**   
**_" Yes, but you do something to her and I'll kill you!"_**   
**_He took you and kissed Lina on the cheek._**   
**_He then started singing you a song. He wasn't bad, but I had never heard him_**   
**_sing. Lina looked at you two and sighed, they were very happy with their_**   
**_life, married and with a daughter that they loved._**   
**_We were very happy thinking about what we were going to do the next day, when_**   
**_Xellos appeared. You probably know that he was one of ours friend, a mazoku._**   
**_We knew that every time he appeared, meant that something bad was going to_**   
**_happen._**   
**_" Hello" he said._**   
**_" XELLOS!! What are you doing here?!" Lina asked, with a " what bad things_**   
**_are going to happen now!?" look._**   
**_" Calm down, Lina-chan. So, you married Gourry?"_**   
**_"Yes"_**   
**_"And you have a child?"_**   
**_" YES!! BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?!!"_**   
**_" I just came here to visit you"_**   
**_He walked to Gourry to look at you._**   
**_" What is her name?"_**   
**_"Leina" Lina answered, a little worried about that interest of Xellos about_**   
**_her daughter._**   
**_He just looked at you for a long time, then dissappeared._**   
**_It was getting dark, so we went to an inn to sleep and eat. After the meal_**   
**_(and after a fight to eat chicken, or something like that), we all went to_**   
**_our rooms. Well, you and your family in one, Zel in the other with me in_**   
**_another room._**   
**_I was having a very nice dream, when I heard an explosion from your room. I_**   
**_ran to there, Zel did the same. We saw the door in the floor, well, parts of_**   
**_the door, and it was a lot of smoke in all the place._**   
**_"Lina-san!!" I screamed, because we couldn't see anything of what was after_**   
**_the smoke. I saw her running from the smoke, carrying you while you were_**   
**_crying._**   
**_" Don't ask!! Just take Leina!!" she put you in my hands and ran again to the_**   
**_room._**   
**_"But what is going on?!"_**   
**_" Xellos!!"_**   
**_I froze, what was he doing NOW?_**   
**_"Zel, please take Leina" I said, more serious then usual._**   
**_" Okay, but come back quickly"_**   
**_I nodded and flew to the room. I saw Lina casting a fire ball, it was getting_**   
**_bigger, while Gourry was on the floor. Xellos was in front of Lina. I ran to_**   
**_him to heal him and ask what was happening._**   
**_" He said that he was in love with Lina or something like that... and he is_**   
**_going to kill us and Leina" was his answer._**   
**_" What?!!!"_**   
**_Then I saw Lina falling next to me, Gourry stood up and started fighting with_**   
**_Xellos too._**   
**_" Amelia, where is Leina?" she asked._**   
**_" Zelgadis-san has her"_**   
**_" I suppose that he doesn't like carring babies... ouch!! That hurts!!!"_**   
**_" Just let me heal you, Lina-san. But how did..."_**   
**_"... that damn mazoku appeared? I was sleeping with Gourry and Leina when I_**   
**_woke up. I couldn't find her, then I looked to the window and saw Xellos with_**   
**_her and a dagger... my screams woke up Gourry and the fight started..." she_**   
**_stood up and looked sadly at me "Amelia, if we... if we die, please take_**   
**_Leina to mine or Gourry's house... our families will take care of her"_**   
**_" You aren't going to die"_**   
**_Lina put a hand on my shoulder._**   
**_" Amelia, you know that Xellos is too powereful for me, I can't do anything_**   
**_to him even with the Dragu-Slave. But I think that we can give you enough_**   
**_time to go to Zephilia, my sister will kill him"_**   
**_She ran to Xellos and casted a spell. It was true... he was going to kill_**   
**_them..._**   
**_I ran away from the room and explained it all to Zel, and I took you._**   
**_"Are your really going to escape?" he asked._**   
**_" I don't want to... but we have to save Leina"_**   
**_We were running to the streets, when I saw Gourry falling from a window of_**   
**_the second floor to the streets._**   
**_" Gourry-san!!"_**   
**_"Amelia? Why haven't you escape?"_**   
**_"Where is Lina-san?"_**   
**_She came flying from the same window._**   
**_" Are you okay, Gourry?" she noticed that I was there " WHAT ARE YOU DOING_**   
**_HERE?!! HADN''T I TOLD YOU TO GET LEINA OUT OF HERE?!!"_**   
**_"Yes, but..."_**   
**_"But nothing, Amelia!! Listen, if she dies... I will never forgive you,_**   
**_okay?" I nodded "Please take her to my sister!!"_**   
**_Xellos appeared in front of us._**   
**_" No, you are not going to move from here, Amelia-chan" he looked at Leina "_**   
**_How cute... she will die so young..." he was going to kill us, when a fire_**   
**_arrow from Lina hit him._**   
**_" Hehe, Lina-chan... you can't kill me..."_**   
**_" FREEEZE ARROW!!!" it was Zel. As I thought, the spell just came back to him_**   
**_and he fell to the ground. He then stood up._**   
**_"Amelia, Lina is right. We have to save her daughter"_**   
**_I saw Xellos and Gourry fighting, whil Lina was sitting on the ground._**   
**_" I can't use the spells... WHY?!!! DAMNIT!!!" she said, her eyes widened_**   
**_with fear and anger._**

**_"Why?" I asked to Zel while we were flying out of the city._**   
**_" Because when sorceress get pregnant, they can't use spells as powereful as_**   
**_Ragna Blade or Giga Slave until 10 months after they have the baby... they_**   
**_don't have enough power"_**   
**_" There isn't any way to use them?"_**   
**_"Well... I think that she can, but she will need a lot of time to concentrate_**   
**_the energy, and she can't do any other spell after it"_**   
**_I stopped flying._**   
**_" I don't think she knows that"_**   
**_"So?"_**   
**_" I will fly to there, say it, and then I will come back"_**   
**_" Isn't it better if I go?"_**   
**_" Leina is more important"_**   
**_" Okay, but if I feel that there is something wrong, I will go and rescue_**   
**_you"_**   
**_" Sure"_**   
**_I put you in his arms. I was going to leave, when he kissed me. I blushed and_**   
**_flew as far as I could to Lina._**   
**_" Lina-san!!!"_**   
**_She was still on the floor. I went to her side and said in her ear:_**   
**_" You can use the Ragna Blade, but you will need a lot of time. and you can't_**   
**_cast more spells after it"_**   
**_She nodded and said something to Gourry. He fought all he could with Xellos,_**   
**_to give her enough time to cast the Ragna Blade:_**

**_ akumu no ou no kake you_**   
**_sorano imashime toki hanatareshi_**   
**_kooreru kuroki utsuru no yaiba_**   
**_waga chitara, waga mitonari te_**   
**_tomoni horobi no michi o ayuman_**   
**_kamigami no tamashii suramo uchi kudaki_**   
**_RAGNA BLADE!!!_**

**_Gourry jumped aside to let Lina to attack Xellos. He screamed and fell_**   
**_bleeding to the ground and closed his eyes. Lina seemed like she was going to_**   
**_faint. but Gourry helped her to stand up, they kissed._**   
**_I saw Zelgadis carrying you, walking to me. I looked to Xellos... but he_**   
**_wasn't there._**   
**_" Lina-san!!" I saw Xellos appearing behind Gourry and entering a dagger in_**   
**_his back. The blood slide on his shirt, he screamed and fell to the ground._**   
**_He was dead._**   
**_" G- GOURRY!!!" Lina fell by his side, crying and screaming his name. And now_**   
**_that she couldn't do spells..._**   
**_When I could think, I started running to her side to help her, but Xellos put_**   
**_a freezing spell over Zel and me, I suppose that he didn't think that you_**   
**_could do anything._**   
**_Lina was stting by Gourry's body._**   
**_" Xellos... why did you do that?"_**   
**_" Because if you don't love me, I prefer to see you dead"_**   
**_" What a pathetic excuse for a mazoku... and you are going to die anyway"_**   
**_" I don't mind if I kill you"_**   
**_" So, just do it"_**   
**_She looked at you, I saw her face all covered by tears. She smiled. Then, she_**   
**_lookerd back to Gourry and Xellos killed her in the same way he had killed_**   
**_Gourry. He died too._**   
**_The freezing spell disappeared._**

**_Well, then, we went to Luna's house and she decided to bring you to Gourry's_**   
**_parents._**   
**_There you had the answer. I wish that I will help you._**

**_ Amelia WillTeslaSeiruun_**

Yes, it was the answer I was searching for. After that, my nightmares   
dissapeared and it was replaced by a dream of them talking to me. Sometimes,   
I wonder if the conversations are real. 

I am almost sure that the night I read the letter, I felt two people sitting   
on my bed... but maybe it was myself trembling.   
Now, I fell a lot happier than before... it is great to know the truth. 

The end.   
  



End file.
